


Let's Stop the World

by biscuityskies



Series: Iwaoi's Fluffy Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :O THAT'S A TAG!!!, Don't ask me why, Fluff, IwaOi Day, Iwaoi and their cats, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Fluff Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because what fic of mine is complete without excessive kissing, haHA i'm patenting fwp as my own tag now, plenty of kissing at the end, they have two cats named Anna and Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Iwaizumi's life has become incredibly domestic, to the point where waking up without Oikawa next to him is a rarity and a concern.Be that as it may, he considers himself fortunate to have someone like his fiancé by his side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi's Fluffy Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Let's Stop the World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Iwaoi day 2020!! <33

Iwaizumi woke up in bed alone, trying to figure out why the hell he was awake when the sky was still black. 

It dawned on him soon after - as in, when his cat kneaded at his bare pec again - and he scooped up the grey and white kitten as he got up. “Hey, Elsa,” he mused, pushing the covers back as she mewed at him again. “Hungry, huh?” He grabbed his dressing gown from its hook as he left the room, shifting the kitten around as he slid it over his shoulders. 

She looked back up at him with big green eyes and mewed once more. Iwa laughed, Elsa could be such a... queen at times. He pressed his lips to her head and gave her a short kiss, letting her fall to the ground after and scooping some food into her bowl. 

“Where’s Tooru, huh? Where’s daddy?” Iwaizumi asked, starting a little when another cat mewed behind him. “Anna, good to see you’re up, too.” He picked the other kitten up to press a quick kiss to the scruff of her neck as well. “Eat, both of you. I’m gonna try to find daddy.” 

Iwaizumi wandered back into the room that he shared with his fiancé, brows furrowed at his continued absence. “Tooru?” he called, walking back into the hall, trying to be at least a little quiet for neighbours trying to sleep. “Tooru, are you there?” 

Anna bumped against his ankle, and Iwaizumi smiled briefly, remembering the night a month prior when he and Oikawa had gone ice skating at three in the morning and then adopted kittens on somewhat of an impulse. He picked Anna up again, pressing his nose to hers, smiling when she purred. “Pretty baby,” he mused. “You are, huh? You’re a pretty baby.” He paused, looking around again. “Speaking of pretty babies, have you seen Tooru? I can’t find him.” 

Anna looked at him, not blinking. She gently nipped at the finger Iwaizumi was using to stroke her whiskers, staring at him a moment longer before pushing herself away from his chest with her paws, strong enough to push herself right out of Iwaizumi’s cradling hold. 

The innate ability of the cat to land on her feet made him smile; she kind of reminded him of Tooru. 

Where  _ was _ that idiot?

Iwaizumi chewed on the inside of his cheek as he softly stepped over to the balcony, his bare feet padding gently on the hardwood floor. Maybe, if nobody else had left the complex yet this early on a Sunday morning - whatever time it was - he could pick out if there were boot prints in the snow. His coat was hanging on the hook by the door, and his phone was charging where he left it on the bedside table the night before. The only difference in the whole flat was that there were a pair of boots missing by the door. Well, and his missing fiancé.

He pushed open the door and stepped outside, quickly shutting the door behind himself lest the whole flat be filled with the cold air. The night was relatively still around him; the snowflakes were falling gently, softly dusting everything with a powdery layer of white. There weren’t many cars on the roads, what with it being four in the morning or so, meaning that the roads had very faint lines on the pavement. Some of the deciduous trees had small icicles hanging from their outermost branches, glinting in the streetlight’s shine. It was honestly beautiful, and were he under different circumstances, Iwaizumi might have found it in himself to appreciate it. 

As it was… was that Oikawa in the garden? There was a figure, moving around in the snow in what looked like a hoodie and sweatpants, thankfully wearing a pair of gloves, though that didn’t compensate for the lack of a coat in Iwaizumi’s book. Then again, those looked an awful lot like the glow-in-the-dark aliens Oikawa had on the sides of his earmuffs….

“Tooru?” he quietly called into the night, just loud enough for the figure to look up. 

“Iwa-chan! You’re up!” came Oikawa’s response. “It’s still early though, why are you up so early?” 

“Why the  _ hell _ are you not wearing a coat?” Iwaizumi hissed. “I’m coming down!” 

Oikawa tried to call up something more, but Iwaizumi wasn’t listening; he had already slid the door to the balcony shut behind himself by the time the first words lost on the wind were carried up to him. 

He got himself ready for the winter weather and tossed Oikawa’s coat over his arm before he left the flat with the parting words of “don’t go anywhere,” to Anna and Elsa. 

Oikawa was waiting for him in the snow when he shoved the door open. “Well hello there, stranger.” 

“Shut the fuck up and put your goddamn coat on.” Iwaizumi tossed the coat around his fiancé’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug before he could even do it up. “How are you not frozen?” 

“Oh! I bet Anna and Elsa woke you up, huh?” Oikawa replied, a smile on his face. “You said “frozen” and it jogged my memory.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and buried his face into Oikawa’s neck. His nose was already getting cold, maybe getting Oikawa cold would bring him back inside. “What, that we have cats now? And that one of their dads just disappeared into nowhere?” 

“I left you a note…” Oikawa mumbled in return. “It’s sitting on the counter.” 

“Like I would see that.” 

“I bet you just bypassed it on accident.” 

Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa was, of course, right. He had thought that the only difference was the missing boots, he hadn’t noticed the added slip of paper on the counter covered in Oikawa’s sloppy handwriting. 

“To be honest, though, I didn’t expect you up at this time.” Oikawa pulled out of the hug to press a kiss to Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Good morning, my love.” 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi muttered in response, looking away as he felt his ears redden. 

“What’s this?” Oikawa laughed, pressing his mitten-clad hands over his fiancé’s ears. “You’re blushing? We’ve been dating for years and I still make you blush?” 

“I said shut up!” 

Oikawa grinned, tilting Iwaizumi’s chin up a little bit so he could look directly into his eyes, their breaths clouding in the frozen air between them. “My Iwa-chan. Kiss me?” 

“First, tell me why the hell you’re outside  _ without a coat _ in the middle of the night in fucking  _ January _ .” 

Oikawa huffed, sending a cloud of vapor floating away. “I wanted to surprise you by making a little Godzilla in the yard.” 

“Oh?” 

Oikawa stepped to the side, revealing the beginnings of a large monster-shaped figure. “I didn’t get very far, but I was gonna head in soon to grab my coat anyway. Thanks for bringing it out, though I suppose there’s not much of a reason for me to continue, since you’ve already seen your surprise.” 

“Oikawa, I-” 

“I’m sorry to have scared you,” Oikawa cut through, taking Iwaizumi’s hand in his own. “I promise I didn’t mean it.” 

“I was worried you were kidnapped or something and then I wouldn’t even be able to track your location because your phone is still inside,” Iwaizumi breathed on an exhale. “Holy shit, Tooru, you scared me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispered again. “Forgive me?” 

Iwaizumi gently punched Oikawa in the arm. “There,” he said. “Forgiven.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I believe it’s your turn?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Iwaizumi stepped closer, grabbing the collar of Oikawa’s coat and tugging on it so he was looking straight into his fiancé’s eyes. “I guess it is.” 

The kiss shared between them was brief, and a bit too chaste for Iwa’s liking, but it was undoubtedly aesthetic, with the snow falling gently around them and lighting on their hair and lashes. 

It was also made worth it once they finally managed to get inside and out of their winter stuff, their coats shed and haphazardly laying about the house, stumbling to their room as they peeled off layers, until Oikawa was caging Iwaizumi between his arms with their lips fiercely pressed together. 

“I love you a lot,” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips. “I love everything about you, Hajime. I love you for being you.” 

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi whispered fondly, staring up into pools of black superimposed onto a ring of chocolate, slowly dragging his hand down Oikawa’s bare bicep. “Less talking, more kissing.” 

Oikawa, for once in his life, didn’t talk and simply obliged. 

Iwaizumi had no idea how much time passed, how many kisses were shared between the two of them, but at some point, they fell asleep, limbs entangled. He only knew that last part because of the situation he was in when he was awoken by small mews and kneading at his pec. 

He pressed a kiss to a still sleeping Oikawa’s forehead, shifting his hair out of his eyes. He looked ethereal in the morning light. “Here we go again,” he whispered, scooping up the cat and gently extracting his limbs from Oikawa’s so he could get out of the bed. 

He looked back at his lover’s form with a smile. Time could stop and Iwaizumi would leap at the opportunity to be with Oikawa. However, given that time wouldn’t stop for the two of them, the future was open wide. Iwaizumi would just have to take it for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I'm @biscuityskies on twt too if you wanna watch me combust over s4 (FIVE FUCKING DAYS AHHHHHHH) 
> 
> I hope your Iwaoi day was lovely uwu


End file.
